The sterilization of complex medical devices is difficult due to narrow channels and the presence of optics and electronics. Atmospheric Glow Technologies will develop the Steriglow 210 for room temperature sterilization of these devices using the One Atmosphere Uniform Glow Discharge Plasma. Phase I work demonstrated the ability to neutralize 6 logs of resistant Bacillus endospores following a 4 minute exposure to the antimicrobial reactive species present in the exhaust from plasma devices. Recent advances by AGT have reduced that time to 2.5 min and the temperature to 25 degrees C, conditions that are certainly well-suited for the sterilization of complex medical devices. Tasks to be undertaken during this proposed work effort focus on characterizing the population of reactive chemical species present in the plasma exhaust both qualitatively and quantitatively. Additional studies will be performed to validate the broad-spectrum efficacy and consistency of the Steriglow 210 using ASTM and AOAC standard methods. In-depth materials studies as well as in vitro and in vivo biocompatibility assays will be undertaken to ensure the compatibility of our process with healthcare applications.